


My little prince

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A bit of angst at the begining, Dom/sub Undertones, Enjolras just likes helping Grantaire, Enjolras loves his boyfriend, Fluff, Grantaire has low self-esteem, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans!Grantaire, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Grantaire is feeling down, Enjolras knows just how to cheer him up.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	My little prince

“Grantaire?”

Enjolras hesitantly knocked on the closed door of their shared bedroom.

“Love? I just got back with the food.”

Enjolras opened the door to see his boyfriend curled up on their bed, all the blankets and pillows strewn to the floor.

“Hey.”Grantaire said weakly.

“Oh, love…”

Enjolras was quick to scoop his boyfriend into his arms, stroking his dark matted curls.

“What’s wrong, R?” He asked softly.

Grantaire simply whined in response.

Enjolras grabbed a soft blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Grantaire’s shoulders.

“I’m here love.” He said.

Grantaire nuzzled his face into Enjolras’ chest.

“Ugly.” He mumbled. “Can’t pass, can’t even make you happy.”

“I-”

“Dunno why you don’t leave me for a real guy. One who’s as pretty as you, or at least has a di-”

“But I chose you, didn’t I? I love Grantaire. I want Grantaire. I want my gorgeous boy who makes me so so so happy.”

Enjolras kissed Grantaire’s forehead, one of Grantaire’s favorite things.

“You’re my little prince. You’re a real man, and the only man I need. You’re kind, caring, talented, and so handsome. I’m always so happy when I’m with you, R. And there’s no such thing as passing, because you’re not pretending to be a man. You ARE a man. Anyone who says you’re ugly is stupid. This is handsome,”

Enjolras kissed his love’s broad nose.

“This is handsome,”

He kissed his curls.

“This is handsome,”

He kissed his stubble.

“This is handsome,”

He kissed his lips.

“Mmm…” Grantaire hummed. “Don’t know how I got someone as perfect as you.”

Enjolras chuckled. “You put me on a pedestal, dearest. I chose you, remember? Because I love you and want you. Now love, do you think you can eat dinner? It might help a little.”   


Grantaire nodded slowly.

“C’mon love.”

Enjolras lightly tugged Grantaire to the kitchen, sitting him down.

“Made me subby…” Grantaire said quietly, blushing.

“Good.” Enjolras smiled. “Does my little boy need me to feed him?”   
Grantaire nodded.

Enjolras beamed and fed his boyfriend little pieces of baguette out of his hand, praising him and petting his hair the whole time.

“Good boy…” Enjolras trilled, stroking Grantaire’s face. “I love you so much Grantaire.”   


“I love you Apollo.”

Enjolras teasingly stroked Grantaire’s thigh.

“Want to be cheered up a little more?” He asked, voice full of lust.

“Yes please.” Grantaire nodded eagerly. “Can I wear my collar?”

“Of course dearest. Safeword?”

“Pineapple.”

“Non-verbal?”

Grantaire tapped Enjolras’ hand three times.

“And color system?”

“Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is all good.”

“Perfect. Wait in the bedroom, I’ll be there soon.”

Grantaire kissed Enjolras and grinned, already stripping as he went to the bedroom.

Enjolras looked after his boyfriend fondly, already getting himself into headspace.

He loved making Grantaire feel better, happy, pretty, needed.

“Love…” He called playfully, bounding into the bedroom to join Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a sequel of their scene?


End file.
